chocolate & relva
by barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Três poções distintas, cada uma com suas características, um único resultado que mudaria a vida de dois integrantes dos Marotos…


◈ HARRY POTTER e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora J. K. Rowling, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.

◈ Criada para o Desafio "Amortentia Smell Likes…" do grupo Wizard World Challenges Brazil, disponível no Facebook em www . facebook groups / wwcbr / .

◈ SHIPP: Wolfstar / Sirem [Remus Lupin X Sirius Black]

◈ MARAUDERS UNIVERSE, época do quinto para o sexto ano de ensino dos Marotos e sua turma.

◈ Imagem de capa (provisória) por Pixabay e editada por mim.

◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.

As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.

chocolate & relva – 2017 – Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Com sabor de chocolate… e cheiro de terra molhada**_

.

Aquele dia a aula de poções era dupla, sendo dividida entre _gryffindor_ e _slytherin_. Os alunos entravam animadamente na sala, conversando num burburinho sem fim. Slughorn enquanto isso avaliava o rosto de cada um dos alunos que assistiam fascinados as reações efervescentes que saiam de dentro dos caldeirões espalhados no local. Um em específico estava recheado de uma poção rosa perolada, poção essa que borbulhava em espirais maravilhosamente perfeitas e que por vezes terminavam em formato cordiforme deixando todos animados. Ainda apreciando as reações que via, o professor optou somente por fechar a porta da sala com um passe de varinha, antes de transitar pela sala, dando tempo para que os lugares fossem preenchidos. Ao chegar perto da lousa onde estava os diversos quadro-negros que utilizava, enfeitiçou-os para que mostrassem rapidamente o que havia posteriormente neles escrito. Virando-se para observar a turma começou a ditar:

— Silêncio, sentem-se por favor, silêncio – pedia calmamente. – Sei que alguns podem estar bastante animados com as poções que estão em nossos caldeirões, e não duvido que já possam ter reconhecido algumas – olhou então de relance para certa cabeleireira ruiva que adornava um grande par de olhos esmeraldinos, posteriormente continuou, – no entanto ainda há quem não as reconheça, nem saiba como as fabricar. Por isso hoje por termos uma turma tão diversificada e em horário duplo, decidi explicar-lhes rapidamente seus fundamentos antes de lhes passar uma simples tarefa.

Os alunos então passaram a reclamar efusivamente, com exclamações distintas entre eles, que iam desde pequenas a grandes demonstrações de descontentamento com a palavra _tarefa_ que havia sido deixada no ar. O pocionista, já ciente do qual apaixonados pela matéria seus alunos eram, novamente pediu silêncio antes de voltar a andar por entre as mesas explicando detalhadamente sobre cada uma das três poções do dia. Felix Felicis, a famosa poção que dava à quem bebia, sorte líquida por todo um dia. Polissuco, a famigerada bebida de gosto insalubre que modificava-o para um clone perfeição da pessoa de quem o cabelo à ela fosse adicionado. E por último, mas não menos importante, Amortentia, a poção do amor, que criava uma ilusão de paixão em quem a tomava e podia levar à morte se administrada em grandes doses.

Pois assim como qualquer droga, tudo em excesso poderia envenenar como muito bem matar. Com isso ele seguiu novamente aos quadros, trocando as instruções ali descritas com outro passe de varinha.

— Como bem viram e ouviram temos três poções. Portanto agora quero que copiem o que conta nos quadros, mas com bastante atenção, pois até o fim da semana desejo seus pergaminhos muito bem redigidos sobre tudo que foi-lhes citado.

Com isso deixou a turma a copiar. Algum tempo decorrido e o fim da aula chegando e já totalmente ciente da animação que seus alunos demonstraram quanto algumas das poções, Slughorn optou por mostrar-lhes um a um as cores, aspectos característicos e os aromas que desprendiam das mesmas. E foi assim até o fim da aula toda, levando assim após a vistoria de cada aluno dos caldeirões sua liberação da aula do dia.

…

Horas depois dentro do dormitório vermelho e dourado, a conhecida torre de _gryffindor_ , um garoto de grandes cabelos negros e olhos cinza plúmbeo encontrava-se chocado para dizer o mínimo. Todos haviam visto as três poções e ele sabia o que a última reservava a quem inalasse seu aroma. Mas ele não esperava tragar algo tão característico e familiar. Um cheiro único de chocolate e relva, salpicado por livros velhos e empoeirados, misturado ao perfume almíscar que fluía de uma das seis camas daquela acomodação. Um cheiro que lembrava à Remus, que remetia a beleza selvagem de _Moony_ a quem ele adorava seguir nas noites de lua cheia. Sirius se debatia entre a verdade clara e a mentira dúbia. Ele sabia o que sentir aquela mistura de aromas significava, mas não queria admitir a verdade, mesmo que estivesse estampada em sua cara. Ele amava aprofundadamente tudo que representava a figura lupina que tomava seus pensamentos e transformava a sua vida. Ele bufou resignado, virando para o lado tentando não debater mais àquele tema, mas seus sonhos não pensavam o mesmo.

E foi assim que o herdeiro da _mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black_ , descobriu que seus sonhos tinham mais poder de entender a verdade do que sua mente sozinho. Pois após pensar tanto no assunto sonhara que lábios repletos de chocolate o beijavam, enquanto mãos molhadas pelo orvalho da relva fresca passeavam por seu corpo ao tempo em que estavam no fundo escondido e escuro de uma biblioteca, sendo embebidos pelos diversos cheiros que os livros desprendiam de si por sua longa idade. Mas o melhor deles era o perfume natural que desprendia da pele de Remus, enquanto as gotículas de suor em banhavam a sua pele deixando-a coberta com uma fina camada perolada. Aquilo era demais para o corpo afoito do adolescente que desejava mais, tanto que remexeu-se incômodo com a falta de contato e assim caíra da cama acordando de supetão.

Sirius sobressalto entendeu então a verdade que tentara negar, mas foi somente dias depois ao ver o rosto afligido em dor de seu amigo e grande amor que tomou coragem para falar, na verdade agir, pois as palavras fugiram de sua boca ao ver os olhos cheio de emoção que lhe miravam após uma longa noite de transformação. Incerto com o que fazia, beijo-ou temerosamente mas tornando-se alegre após ter as narinas invadidas pelo mesmo aroma que sentira dias atrás pela _amortentia_. E suas vias, ainda sensíveis tal qual era quando tornava-se _Padfoot_ , deleitaram-se outra vez com o chocolate e relva que sentia. Aquilo sim era vida, pode beijar, amar e correr junto ao seu amor.


End file.
